Snape and the mystery of Dead
by GirlAtHogwarts
Summary: Snape just died in front of Harry. What happened after Snape died? He wake up in the world of the Dead, that is equal to the Living.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it :D Please vote and review! Please let me know if you like it!**

**-x- Kirsten**

How does it feel to die? That is the question I always asked myself. And now I know the answer. I died for love, dead greeted me like the second brother in the tale of Baker the Bard. I was laying on the ground, wounds were bleeding. Her eyes, his appearance. He was the boy I cared for the past six years. Only because of her. But I loved for him, at last. And now I'm not there to protect him. I was the owner of the wand He wanted. That is the reason I had to die. 'Severus, come with me, to a place where is peace.' I knew that voice, the voice of the man who trusted me, who I killed. I opened my eyes and there she stood, the woman I always loved. 'Lily, is that you?' I asked. She only said 'Yes Severus, I'm here.' I couldn't believe this, that she was really here. 'Lily, you have to know something…' I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I loved her since the moment we met. 'Yes Severus, what do you want to tell me?' I just closed my eyes. 'Lily, where are we? I am dead, isn't it?' She said 'Sev, yes we are dead. But, don't you remember this place? Look around.' I looked around and I knew this place, very well. It was the lake where Lily and I first met each other. I started to cry and asking myself "Why am I here? What is the reason I'm here? " 'Lily, why aren't you with James?' I asked her. She smiled and said 'I was with Harry, the moment after you died. He went to He Who Must Not Be Named, to destroy the part of His soul inside him. That was the moment I knew you gave Harry your memories to Harry and that you wasn't anymore with the Living. I told James I had to go to my best friend, he didn't understand me. He didn't liked the thought that I was going to you. And then… He hit me!' She was really upset and I had to cheer her up. 'Lils, don't be sad. I-I-I can't see you like this. But why did you came? I thought you would never wanted to see me again after what happened in our fifth year? I never wanted to call you… that.' Did I really said that? Did I told her, it wasn't my fault? 'Sev, I'm so sorry!' she started. 'I always wanted to be your friend, I was angry and upset at the same time. And now… now we are here, at the place where everything started. If we could live again, will you be my friend?' Those words, they hurt me. I know we can't live again and Lily know it too. 'Lily, go home.' I said her. 'I've some things to do. Shall we met at your house another time? Just tell me when you want.' I saw in her eyes that she wanted to meet me . 'Tomorrow, same time.' She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Here is the next part of the story! What is Snape going to do? I'm going to tell you in this chapter!**

When she was gone, I apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and I know, Dumbledore is here. I walked inside the castle, it wasn't destroyed, like it was when I was alive. Okay, I thought, what are the places Dumbledore liked. He could be in the library and in his previous office, but there is also a chance he is in Godric's Hallow, where his family lived. 'Severus, you were searching me?' I heard behind me. I turned around and there he stood. 'Yes Albus,' I said 'I've some questions and I hope you could answer them.' Without saying anything I know he would answer my questions. 'First, is the Dark Lord beaten, did Harry defeat him?' was my first question. He only nodded and that was enough. 'Good,' I begun 'Why was I at the lake where I grown-up? Why was that the place where I wake up in this world?' It was like he expected this question. 'Severus, my boy,' he started, 'when you die, you wake up at the place found true love when you was alive. You love Lily, after all this time and you met her at the lake.' The place you found true love, isn't it? 'Albus, where did Lily woke up?' I just wanted to be sure. Albus' upper lips curled up, what was more than enough to know and I realized that Lily loves me. 'Albus, thank you. This is exactly what I wanted to know.' 'Severus, this is the last thing I can do for you. I'll leave this world and I'm going to live as ghost at Hogwarts.' And then he disappeared and would never come back.

**Well, did you like this? I'm still writing and I can say you, the story becomes better **** This wasn't the best chapter, I know, but I had to do this chapter.**

**-x- Kirsten**


End file.
